Οur lips must always be sealed
by Meow98
Summary: 'I am pregnant,Gray!Inside me , there is our baby'said the blond haired woman. Lucy is pregnant , Gray is the father . What will the guild say ? But first of all , will Gray accept the fact that Lucy will born his baby? Find it out at Οur lips must always be sealed
1. Am i pregnant ?

"Gongratulations!"said a young woman .  
"For what?"asked a blond hair mage .  
"You are pregnant !"she announced .  
The celestial mage was shocked . Was this a bad jock ? How did it happen ? This was impossible .

" You are going to be a good mother . " she said to her , with a smile on her face .

"This is a bad jock , right ? " she asked .  
"No , this is the truth dear , in a few months , you will be able to see your baby in the screen!"she said , showing her a black screen .  
Lucy was ready to cry . Both from happiness and sadness . She was happy because she would give birth in a life and sad because …. This mustn't had happened ! What would the guild say ? Her friends ? And what about him ? would he be happy or angry ? How would she tell him ? They weren't even in love ! Well she loved him but him ? And this had happened by accident !  
After a few minutes Lucy left . She still couldn't believe that there was a baby inside her . She touched her belly . Nothing was different . But it was . She was feeling different . Her emotions were strong .  
"Hey Lu-chan!"she heard a voice.  
It was Levy-chan . One of her close friends . She was very pretty and smart . Lucy had promised her that she will be the first that would read her book . But Natsu and the others had almost read it . They were a disaster .  
"Hey Levy-chan"she replied.  
"Where were you?"  
This was would she say ? She didn't like to lie to her friend . But she couldn't help .  
"I-I had gone for a walk."she said trying not to look guilty.  
"I see…..and what are you holding?"  
Lucy has holding a paper that it was saying that she was pregnant .  
"Em….nothing…nothing important."  
Nothing important ? Lucy wanted to laugh. Her life was written there . Her baby .  
"Ok, Lu-chan , but i think you keep a secret from me."  
"No , no , i would never keep a secret from you!"she said . Damn she was hating herself .Why did she lie ? Well , unfortunately , she had to keep the baby a secret from everyone .  
"Ok….see you later Lu-chan"she told her and gave her a quick hug .  
Before Levy goes away , Lucy shouted to Levy . "Oi , Levy-chan!Is Gray at the guild?"  
"I think he is."she replied to her .  
"Ok , thank you!"  
After meeting Levy , Lucy was praying not to meet any other mage . The worst would be to meet him . She still didn't know what to say .  
Listen , i am pregnant . I don't care if you don't want it , I will keep it . No one will learn that is your child . I just want you to know … no ,no , that was heartless .  
I want you to tell you something important ….. I just learned that i am pregnant….and yes it is your child…..i know this is weird but it happened…so… this was wrong .  
My darling , i am pregnant ! We will have a cute baby ! Amazing , right? How should we named it ? I was thinking a cute name , like Loli-chan or Kei-kun or something like that…what i just thought ? If i said that , he would have a heart disease .  
Before Lucy knew it , she was already at the guild . She would usually smile but now it looked like she was at the hell .  
She took a big breath and went in . Her heart was beating fast . Also she had a headache . She couldn't clear her mind .  
She looked around her . There was Mira-san , Lisanna , Elfman , Macao , Romeo , Reedus , Gajeel , Wakaba , Laki , Kinana and some other members . But where was he ?  
And then … he saw him . Beautiful like always . He was sitting in a table and was talking with … JUVIA ! Lucy couldn't move . All those emotions came at the surface again . She was worried , nervous but mostly sad .  
Why she was sad ? He didn't love her . Everyone knew that in the end , he will fall for Juvia .  
Lucy decided to left . He didn't want to interrupt him to say something unnecessary . If he told him about the baby , she would destroy his life . Lucy had decided to keep the baby . She wouldn't become killer for sure . What would Lucy do ? Leave Fairy Tail or say that the baby was the child of a stranger ?  
She had almost leave when a hand touched her shoulder .  
"Yo!"  
They are moments in your life when you want to disappear but you aren't a super hero .  
"Hey Gray!"she tried to smile to him but she probably failed .  
"Why are you leaving ?"the raven haired boy asked .  
"I just wanted to check out the guild , that's all"  
"Oh…you should have sat with Juvia and me"  
"I didn't want to interrupt you"said with an innocent look .  
"Interrupt us?"  
"Hai."she said.  
"I am happy when i have a comrade with me."the ice mage told her.  
Lucy looked him . He was like a god . Her god !  
"I have to tell you something."said Lucy after a while .  
"What ?"  
"Let's go for a walk" , she was afraid of the guild . What if they learned that she was a pregnant .  
Gray looked her with curious .  
"Sure"  
Lucy sighed , "But first your clothes"  
"Crap , i forget them" he said  
After a while they started their walk . It was so nice to be with him . So calm . Lucy wanted to rest at his hug but she couldn't .  
"Do you remember the previous month ?" she asked .  
"I think we had discussed about this , we were drunk…so…you know"Gray told without looking her .  
"Yeah , i know , but it happened something worst"  
"What?" Gray asked , worried  
Lucy stopped walking . She look at him . She felt a tear at her eye . No , she wouldn't cry in front of him. Be strong Lucy . Be strong .  
She took a breath.  
"I am pregnant Gray!Inside me there is our baby!"she said and burst into tears .

* * *

_**Meow98 : Well that was my new story :) I hope you like it ^^  
****Lucy : Don't forget to review and tell your opinion so she can continue ;D  
Meow98 : Hai ! Also sorry for my bad english minna ^^;  
Lucy : See you at next chapter ! :D**_


	2. I will take care of you !

**When i started this story , about Gralu , i hadn't imagined that many people would like it ... you know that Gralu fans are rare Anyway thank you minna :'D**

* * *

''I am sorry , Gray…..i am sorry….for getting pregnant….for drinking that night…for confessing you ….. for kissing you … for everything ! '' said Lucy while she was sobbing .  
Gray didn't speak . He was just gazing her . That made Lucy feel worst .  
''I see..'' Lucy whispered ,''….don't worry , i will take care of it….you don't need to be concerned…i will not tell anyone that you are the father.'', she said.  
Lucy was ready to left but then Gray grabbed her arm.  
''I don't need to be concerned ! You are kidding !You didn't get pregnant alone , i have responsibilities too!'' the ice mage said.  
''…and don't apologize!...you can't predict the future !''he continued.  
''Look Gray…..i don't want to make you feel like you are responsible…you can continue your life.''  
''You are my life now.''he said softly .  
Lucy blushed.  
''But you have to know , Lucy , that i don't love you…i am sorry….unfortunately i can't change my feelings…..i only see you as my nakama...that night was an accident.'' Gray said .  
''It is okay….i didn't ask you to love me back…''Lucy said and gave him a half smile .  
''But i will try my best to make you happy and also…..this little guy. ''he said , showing her belly .  
He was too good with her . She didn't deserve that .  
Gray's words touched Lucy's heart and she started crying again .  
She hugged him .''Thank you Gray…Thank you.''  
''Oi , don't cry , i can't see a girl crying …especially a pregnant girl.''  
Lucy was a little happy . Happy because Gray was the father and not someone else .  
''And now what are we doing?''Lucy whispered.  
''Well , we have to make sure that no one will learn about the fact you are pregnant and also…. they mustn't learn that you are moving with me!'' Gray replied.  
''What?''Lucy shouted.  
''I am not going to leave you alone ! You have to be careful!''  
''But that way , everyone will think that is weird …i mean that i am living with you'' she said .  
''If they find out , we will tell them that…you couldn't pay your rent…..so you are staying with me for a while.'' he said like it was normal.  
''I don't think that this is right….i mean first of all you will have one more person in your house , i mean two …also what about Juvia ? She loves you and she will think i am her love rival and that will have a bad ending …and for the end , what will i say if they ask me why didn't i stay with Erza or a girl and I preferred to stay with a boy ?''she asked.  
''Are the pregnant girls ask too many question?'' Gray said jokingly .  
''Gray!''she shouted angry .  
''I am sorry…..well first , i don't mind staying with me , especially the woman who will born my child and you are also my friend so i don't care….second , that's why we should keep the baby a secret from everyone….if Juvia finds out , i don't know what will happen…third , if someone ask why you moved with me , say that you ….**_LIKE_** girls and not boys , you know , not the friendly like''  
''Gray , i think i will kill you'' Lucy said and gave him a death glare.  
''No reason to be mad , just joking….just don't worry , we will find out a solution to our problem.'' the raven haired boy said.  
''Why did this happen ?Lucy asked.  
''What?''  
''That i am pregnant!''  
''Who knows'' he said.  
They stayed for a while quiet .  
''Do you know anything about babies?'' Gray asked a few minutes later.  
''Not much.. you?''  
''I have no idea…'' he said.  
''Now i am sure that we will be great parents. ''Lucy said and sighed .  
''yeah , yeah….i hope he takes my habit.. ''Gray said.  
''He? It will be a girl! And i will kill myself if it takes your habit!Another Gray ? No way!'' she said.  
''But he will be a Gray Junior''Gray told and gave her a puppy face look .  
''Stop the thing about ''he'' '' Lucy said annoyed .  
''Whatever…''  
''I have to go , if Natsu breaks out in my house and don't find me , he will be worried'' the stellar mage said.  
''Oh so now you are worried about Natsu? ''Gray said annoyed .  
''He is my friend''  
''That thing is your friend?'' he asked  
''You are rude….''Lucy said angry  
''whatever you say….i will come tomorrow in your house , to pick you up and get you at my house is .''  
''Fine….''she said with a cold tone.  
''You don't seem happy''  
''I will miss my privacy ''  
''Don't worry , i will take care of you , like a princess…''said and gave her a smile.  
''I am sure …Well see you'' she said.  
''Goodnight…''  
Gray gave her a quick hug . Lucy was listening her heartbeat . She was feeling his naked skin . So nice. Wait! **Naked skin** ?  
''Gray your clothes! ''Lucy shouted.  
''I am sorry!''  
Gray was watching Lucy leaving . In the end she disappeared in the sunset . How could this girl carry one more person ? And this person was a mix of her and him ? This was impossible . Will he become a father ?A father , for real ? Wow , he had never imagined this ….

Well this is how Gray's Fullbuster life as father , began …..

* * *

**Meow98 : That is all ! Next chapter is going to be a flashback XDD And you know what flashback 8) Yeah yeah the party night ! So review in case you want the chapter to be uploaded fast XDD**  
**Gray : You heard her 8) or probably you read it :/**  
**Meow98 : I want to thank those who read my story , fave and alerted it ! :D Also special thanks to the guys who reviewed it ! Gray can you tell who reviewed the previous chapter ?**  
**Gray : Sure !**

**illa95**  
**Rejected14**  
**natalierivas4**  
**jbcocoagirl  
Guest  
Guest  
kaileenholic  
digitalxRENEGADE  
**

**_Thank you ! :)_**

**Meow98 : And sorry for my bad english ^^''**  
**Gray : Anyway see you at the next chapter ... and don't forget , it is about the party night...when Lucy and me ... 8) ahem...so don't forget to review!**


	3. I love you

"Oi, Lucy ! Come on! We will miss the food!", Natsu shouted , bored .  
"Just a moment, i have to get dressed!", I said .  
"Lucy, you are getting dress for an hour!", Happy said.  
"We should have gone alone", Natsu said.  
"Aye!", Happy agreed.  
"Here I am!", I said and appeared .  
I was wearing a dress. It was down to my knees . It's rich blue colour brought out the best features in me. It hung beautifully, words can't even describe. It was strapless, which showed off my petite shoulders .  
"How do I look?", I asked .  
"Y-you look….pretty", Natsu said.  
"Aye! For first time, Lucy looks pretty", the blue cat said .  
"What do you mean for first time?", I asked and gave him a death glare.  
"Nothing, nothing", he said and smiled .  
"Enough guys! Let's go! I am hungry!", the fire dragon slayer said .  
"I wish they have lots of fish there", Happy said.  
Today Fairy Tail would have a party because it was the anniversary day that it was found.  
I had tried my best to look pretty . I think that I achieved that.

Natsu was wearing his normal clothes . I imagined him wearing a suit. He would be very cute.  
"Lucy, tomorrow let's go for a job!", said Natsu .  
"But we will be too tired from the party", I told him .  
"Lucy, when do you have to pay your rent ? ", asked Happy .  
The rent. Right. Damn.  
"About that job that we were talking about….let's do it", I said.  
"Yoosh! I will pick you up from your house tomorrow at 11 am", he said to her.  
"I am looking forward for it", I said with sarcasm.  
After a while, we arrived at the guild . From inside a loud noise was coming. I guessed that everyone was partying really hard.  
Natsu kicked the door to open it. Jeez that guy. Fortunately, he didn't broke it. Can't he be normal? Normal. I want laugh. Nobody is normal in our guild. I guess I am the only one who is normal. Or not ?  
I was right from before. Everyone was partying hard. That's what Fairy Tail is. Destroying and partying. But everyone is so kind. They really love their friends. And protect those who love, with all their powers. Even If that meant that they would have to die. That's what I love about Fairy Tail. It is like a big family.  
"We are here! The amazing guys are back", Natsu shouted.  
Amazing guys?

"He means him and me", Happy whispered to my ear.  
That cat. I will kill him one day.  
"Natsu , what are we su-…..Natsu?"  
He had disappeared! He had taken Happy with him too. They had probably gone somewhere to eat. And now , I was alone. Perfect. I have to find the girls too. I wonder where they are.  
I wandered around a while. Finally I found them. They were talking except Cana who was drinking.  
"Hey!", I shouted to them .  
"Hey Lu-chan! ", Levy-chan told me .  
She was wearing a long yellow dress . She was so pretty .  
"You came in the right time , because we were about to start the game", said Erza.  
She was wearing a long dress too. Its colour was scarlet. It looked beautiful on her. Especially with her hair , which they have the same colour.  
"What game?", I asked .  
Cana stopped drinking. "We are going to vote who is the hottest boy right now in our guild."  
Cana was wearing a short black dress. Had Girdarts seen her?  
"Juvia has already decided that the hottest boy is Gray-sama", Juvia said.  
Juvia was wearing a white dress . It had the same length with my dress. But Juvia looked more pretty than me.  
"This is stupid. Who thought this game?", I asked.  
"Me. Is there any problem?", Erza asked and gave me a death glare.  
"No, no, I find this game awesome.", I said and gave her a big smile.  
"Ok then, let's start! I am going to start first…."Erza looked around her."….What about Natsu? How many votes? "she asked .  
"2 points from me", said Cana, "He is wearing his usual clothes"  
"I am going to give him 7 points, because he didn't get dressed something silly. Do you remember the party that he dressed a monkey?", Erza said.

"I don't want to remember that", I said.  
"I will give him 6 points", Levy said.  
"Juvia will give him 4 points. She never liked those clothes", said Juvia.  
Ok, now it was my turn. I knew that everyone was waiting for my answer . They thought that Natsu and me were in love but we couldn't admit our feelings. That was totally wrong. I didn't love him. He was like my brother. I was in love with someone else. And I knew that no one had thought about this . Except one person.

"Well…I will give him 8 points because I think they look good on him. Even for a party", I said.  
"Ok…..Natsu's result is 27 points", Erza said , "Who is going to suggest a person now?"  
"Juvia will. What about Gray-sama? Juvia will give him 10 points", said Juvia.  
"Eh…..Juvia , where is Gray? ", I asked.  
"Right there. Juvia has been stalking him all the time.", Juvia told me and showed me Gray while he was fighting with Natsu. He was wearing a white shirt and black pants . He l-looked so…  
"I will give him 9 points. He looks so good on these clothes", said Erza.  
"I am going to give him 1 point , he seems unusual , you know he is naked almost all the time and I don't think that those clothes suit him.", said Cana.

Juvia gave her a death glare but she started drinking like nothing had happened.  
"I will give him 6 points. Because I think that he would be better in a suit.", Levy said .  
Again it was my turn. Now what I was supposed to vote? Juvia was glaring me like if I said the wrong thing, it was sure that she would kill me. Damn. Calm down Lucy. Tell your opinion. My opinion? Ok I wouldn't say the truth , because I wouldn't be anymore alive to enjoy my life.  
"I will giv-", I said until someone interrupted me.  
"Yo girls, what's up?", the raven haired mage said.  
"We are playing a game. We are going to vote for the hottest guy in the guild", said Erza.  
"Juvia gave Gray-sama 10 points", said Juvia with a smile .  
"You voted correct. I am the best", said Gray.  
"Cana gave you 1 point", said Levy.  
"What? ", Gray barked.  
"But you look terrible", Cana said.  
"Now , it is Lucy's turn to vote", said Erza.  
Why? Why did you mention it?  
"So what are you going to vote Lucy? ", Gray asked with a grin.  
My life was a disaster. Couldn't someone save me. I was feeling every ones glare.  
What am I going to do? I knew what I would do but…  
"I will give y-"  
"Gray! Here you are ! Fight me!", Natsu shouted.  
Natsu! Thank you! You are my hero! I would hug you but yeah…  
"I don't want to make you feel bad", said Gray with a smirk.  
"What did you say Ice-brain? ", Natsu asked.  
"The truth , Flame head", said Gray.  
They were ready to fight. Again.  
"Everyone , we will held a fighting contest. The one who wins becomes a S-class mage",Master shouted in the crowd.

A fighting contest? Wasn't that crazy?  
"I am fired up! ", Natsu said and went to fight.  
"I am going to join too!", Erza said and re-equipped .  
"Juvia will fight too . To show to Gray-sama how amazing she is.", the water mage said.  
"The winner become a S-class mage? I am going to fight then…Maybe I will win.", Levy-chan said and left.  
Another fight? Of course , I am not going to participate. I hate fighting and it sure that I will lose.  
"Aren't you going to fight? ", Gray asked me.  
Gray was here too! I had forgotten about him. I thought he had gone to fight. What was he doing here?  
"No, you know that I don't like fighting. What about you?", I asked him.  
"I am not in the mood. Also I think that the thing about becoming a S-class mage is a lie. In the end Master will say that he was drunk and had no idea about what he was saying.", he told me.  
"I see…"

"Oi , do you want to go to the bar and drink something", he asked me with a gentle tone.  
"No, thanks . I will go to hide somewhere and I avoid this fight.", I said.  
"Come on, I will be with you , so you have nothing to be afraid of. Also I will treat you."  
"Fine…."  
I knew that what I just said was wrong . I shouldn't be near at Gray. But…  
We went at the bar . It was the only quiet place in the guild . Mira-san wasn't there. She was fighting along Lisanna and Elfman . I took a seat and Gray graded two bottles and gave me one of them. He took a seat next to me and we started drinking. It was a rare time for us to be alone. Usually we will hang with the others. Also I didn't like to be alone with him. It's not that I didn't like him or something. It was just that I-  
"You are quiet.", Gray told me.  
"You too."  
He didn't speak back. He continued drinking. And I did the same thing.  
"Do you want another one?", he asked me and showed me his bottles.  
He had drunk it already! So fast.  
"No. I am still dr-"  
I had finished my drink too! When?  
"Well yeah. I would like another one."  
Drinking is better than speaking. It's not that I didn't want to speak to Gray….The opposite. I had too many things to tell him but….  
"Be careful not to be drunk.", he told me as he passed the drink to me.  
"You are the one to talk."  
"I am a pro.", he told me.  
I laughed."Whatever you say."  
"Ok I am not a pro but you an amateur.", he told me.  
"You think so."  
"Let's do a competition then. The one who will be drunk first , he is an amateur.", he told me.  
"I am in.", I said.  
I was determined that I would win. When I was a little . I was taking princess lessons . In one of these they had taught me how not to be drunk fast .  
"I will win you.", I told him.  
"Only in your dream.", he told me back.

~1 hour later~

"…hic…I won….", the ice mage told.  
"…never..hic…I won..", I told him.  
I had a strong headache. I couldn't think correct. It was like I wasn't Lucy.  
"Wadda ya talking about?"  
"You are a little girl who can't drink."  
"Are you talking about you?"  
"I mean ya…hic.."  
"Then if you are okay….hic…tell me….how many points would you give me?"  
"I dunno…Probably 0 points", I told him with a smile.  
"Tell me the truth…Lucy", he told me with a serious face.  
Why is he serious ? It is just a stupid game. But I will tell him.  
"Ok…hic…I will tell you…I would give you 10 points"  
"Muhahahahaha….hic…Natsu should have heard how many points I got. He would be jealous. So you find me beautiful , eh Lucy?"  
I must leave. I must leave. But why don't I leave? If I continue then I will say my feelings to him but I can't. But…but…but….but….I am pissed of this ''but''. It destroys my life. It tortures me.  
"I love you.", I whispered.  
I can't hold on anymore.  
"What?"  
"I said that I love you , Gray!"  
I wanted to express my feelings. It was hurting me to keep them a secret.  
"Lucy…I-"  
"I am totally in love with you. I can't stop thinking about you. I know you are my friend but I have fallen for you . I can't put in words how I feel about you when I see you walk by. These intense feelings will never go away until I can have you in my arms, and that you realize that there is only one woman for you and it is me. Everyday, I hope that you will come into my life and tell me how you feel because what I feel for you exists only inside my heart. You are the only man that can understand me, and you can only reach it. I give you the key, please unlock what you know can be the love you can only dream of. You are beautiful and I can't help but fall for you deeper every day. I can only hope that the day will arrive when you look deep into my eyes and you tell me what I have been waiting to hear: that you love me the same way I'm thinking of you always … But I know that won't happen …..hic…. You see me only as your friend….", I told him.

Gray didn't speak . Why? Why did I fall for him ? Why was he the one?  
"….Anyway, sorry for bothering you…..hic….I knew this was a mistake.", I continue and left.  
I was feeling dizzy. I shouldn't have drunk. Everyone had fallen unconscious from the fight . I was lucky anyone would have seen me being drunk …...And then I tripped. I mean it. I tripped into something. I was waiting to feel my body hurting from the falling but it didn't . Gray had caught me.  
"Are you okay? "  
I feel my cheeks blushed. I nodded.  
"Look from before I-"  
"No no , don't tell me , I didn't know what I was saying."  
"Stop , running away from the truth , Lucy ! ", Gray shouted.  
He was right. I was avoiding to learn the truth. I didn't want to hear the result.  
"I am thinking back as to how you have made my life so much better, I could never begin to tell you what your love means to me…..hic… You have shown me countless times how you care and how you believe in me, how you have given me the strength to give up something that has had a hold of my life for a very long time, without you I don't think I could be following my dreams, much less having someone like you standing beside me. The way you make me feel is like nothing I've ever felt before. I know I'm a very impatient person and I'm trying like hell to do the right thing, but the more time I spend with you and the more time we talk and do things together makes me realize that this is our life's plan, this is how our path of forever is suppose to happen, and sometimes I know it's hard for us to deal with but in the end, we'll be stronger and able to handle just about anything that comes our way ... we got through the hard part. Lucy, now all we have is the downhill side….hic..You have brought out a part in me that I put away a long time ago and thought I'd never be able to find again. You make everything so simple and easy for me to let go and with you in my life I don't need to hide that part of me anymore. What you make me feel for you is nothing short of the ultimate happiness. You are in my thoughts, my dreams, my desires, but most of all my heart! I love you now and always, today, tomorrow, and forever! ", he told me.

Eh? Was I dreaming? Yeah, I started to have those illusions like Juvia . My mind is going crazy. And also I am drunk , so i am imagining things .  
Ι stopped thinking that I had gone crazy the moment something kissed me. Not something but him ! I was in shock. I had never imagined that he would kiss me. Well only in my dreams . It was really passionate , like those you see in a movie . I could hear both his heartbeat and mine . I didn't want this to end…And it didn't….But….but….I don't remember what happened next….I mean , we went to my apartment somehow and we keep kissing….His kisses were soft like a pillow….So nice…  
"I love you", I whispered between a breath I had taken.  
He gave me a long and passionate kiss. It was sure that I would still vividly remember that night for a long time.  
"I love you , Lucy", he said.  
I were overwhelmed with happiness….

* * *

Meow98: It is over! I don't really know how is it to be drunk...but I tried...I want to thanks those who read/fave/follow/alerted my story ! :D And also special thanks to those who reviewed :)  
SevenGemsOfLove  
Guest  
Guest  
Rejected14  
Guest  
digitalxRENEGADE  
Guest  
jdcocoagirl  
ErzaScarlet17  
graymoonprix  
Guest  
Guest  
Thank you! :D  
Gray: I hope you like this chapter ;) Don't forget to review!  
Lucy: Till next chapter! Mata ne :D


	4. Moving

I love you Lucy…..  
I don't want to remember that night. It was the night that my life changed. I am still confused about if it was a good or a bad change. I don't like being a trouble for other people. Especially to the person I love. Now he has to take care of a 5 week's pregnant girl. Even though, he tells me, it is okay, I still don't believe him. If I were him, I would do the same thing, but because it is my responsibility. Not because of my feelings. Please mum…Help me! I don't know, what to do. What if he hates me for being pregnant? I know that he didn't say nothing like that, but I still don't know how he feels inside him. I shouldn't have taken the risk to be with him that night, I knew my feelings and I knew that I shouldn't be feeling like this. He is my comrade, my friend! I tried mum! I tried really hard to forget my feelings but nothing happened! He is the reason I live, breathe, love and laugh. He means everything to me. If he had told Juvia that he loves her, then maybe I had forgotten him. But he hasn't said anything. I think that they would make a beautiful pair. What do you think mum? Or do we have perhaps a chance? My love for him will never go, it grows stronger and deeper in the depths of my heart. The love for him grew more, when I learnt that I was pregnant. Sometimes the love for him is so painful, mum.

Well, I have to go. From now on, I will living with him. He will take care of me, so don't worry mum….I will try to write you as soon as I can.  
Lots of kisses,  
Your daughter, Lucy  
P.S: Don't mention to dad about that letter and the fact that I am pregnant, ok? I always think about you mum!

I put my letter to an envelope and then I throw it to my luggage. Finally, I was ready.  
''Are you ready?'', a voice asked.  
''Gray, when did you came?'', I asked.  
He winked. I can't discover how they manage to get into my house.  
''I am ready'', I said with a slow voice.  
I graded my luggage but then Gray interrupted me and took them instead of me.  
''What?'', I asked.  
''You shouldn't carry them. They are heavy!'', he said with a gentle voice.  
''You don't have to do that!'', I told him ,''I am not tired or something like that.''  
''Tch, I can understand girls…..Anyway, just let me carry them, I don't want something to happen to you.''  
Does this means that he cares for me?  
I followed him at his house. I didn't know, where he was living. But then I stopped. Why do I have to stay with him? I can live on my own! Then Gray would live freely and everything would be the same.  
''Gray….I''  
''Lucy!'', he shouted.  
He had never shouted to me that way. I was scared.  
He didn't say anything for a while, I thought that he wouldn't say something else.  
''Continue…'', he said slowly.  
And this is what I did. I didn't say anything else. I didn't want him to be mad.

His house was like any house. It wasn't neither a cave or an ice house. Not that I had imagined it being like that…..Maybe I had…  
He opened the door. The house inside had all his comforts. If I didn't knew who was living inside it, I wouldn't have imagined Gray.

''Here, we are! How is it?'', Gray asked.  
''I-it is really nice!'', I said.

''I am glad, you like it, feel like your home'', he said.  
''Yeah, I am not so sure….I mean, you will be really happy seeing a woman being fat and having morning sickness.''  
He laughed.  
''What's so funny?'', I asked.  
He patted my head.  
''I am sure that you will still be really cute even if you be fat or you have morning sickness.'', he said.  
Did he say cute?  
''Also you are very cute, when you blush!'', he said.

Was I blushing? Damn. But I can help, when he is saying me those words.  
''Lucy…from before….when I shouted to you….I am really sorry…I was just mad because you were stubborn!''  
Stubborn?  
''…Even thought, I tell you that you don't have to worry, you don't listen me! I promise Lucy….I will always be near you, protect you and always love you. You know that I don't love you with a romantic way but I will always love you as my friend and the person who will born my child.'', he continued.  
He was so good with me. Why?  
''Are you crying?'', he asked me.  
I had already start sobbing.  
Then he hugged me. It was a tight hug. Full of love and protection. I hugged him back.  
That's the reason that I love Gray. He understands me. He tells me the things, I want to hear. He is always by my side!  
I love you Gray…..I am really in love with you!

* * *

Meow98: Kya...the end!I really think that Gray and Lucy should end up together, but I am sorry for Juvia too. I don't know what to ship at Fairy Tail X_x. Anyway did you read the previous chapter at the manga ? When Lucy fell from her battle with Minerva and then Gray and Natsu caught her. Well I didn't expect it! I was thinking Natsu would help her but Gray was there too 8) Kyaaaaa...  
Lucy & Gray: Ahem...  
Meow98: Sorry, I had my fangirls moments. Well thanks those who read/alerted/followed/faved my story! :D And million of thanks to those who reviewed my last chapter !

TheSexyBitchesFromFiore  
Jasmine-.-Momo-chan  
jbcocoagirl  
Guest  
Guest  
LuMinaDeQunicy3  
Guest  
SevenGemsOfLove  
GrayLuaddict  
Arigatou ! 3  
Lucy & Gray : Till next chapter ! Ja ne :)


	5. Fight

My first night at Gray's house was a torture for me. I couldn't sleep at all.  
I stayed at Gray's room. He would sleep on the couch. I tried to tell him that he didn't have to do that. I would be fine on the couch, but he wasn't listening me. So, I end up at his room. It was simple. Like, those rooms you find in a hotel. There was no proof that Gray was sleeping there.  
When I led at his bed, I couldn't close my eyes and sleep. I tried to count till 1000 but nothing happened. Then, I tried to read a book till I would feel tired but I still couldn't sleep.  
The idea of him sleeping in the next room was really attractive. When, we went on missions I hadn't problem (Well….I had….But everyone was there, so I was trying to not think about him, I was usually talking with Erza, so I could forget that he was next to me or he was sleeping near me or something like that) because Natsu, Erza and Happy was there. We were alone, now. I couldn't calm down. I wanted to go to him, and be together all night.  
I fell asleep at about 5 o'clock. But I didn't sleep for a long time. My morning sickness began. I was in the toiler for an hour! I can't stand it! It is so annoying and tiresome to have morning sickness.  
I get dressed and went at the kitchen. I found Gray there. He was cooking! Did he know how to cook? I didn't expect that.  
''Good morning'', I said.  
Gray turn to look me.  
''Lucy! Good morning'', he said with a smile.

I took a sit.  
''How are you?'', he asked me, ''I heard you in the toilet. You must feeling awful''  
I blushed, ''D-Did I wake you up?''  
''No, no! I had already woken up! Don't apologise'', he said.  
''Ok …''  
''I thought that you would get married with the toilet'', he said.  
''Eh?''  
''You were inside for about an hour…I thought that you would end up falling for it! Especially if this happens every day.'', he explained.  
''Gray!'', I shouted angry.  
''I am sorry'', Gray said with a grin, ''Anyway, I am making breakfast. Are you hungry?'', he asked me.  
''Yeah….Thank you!...Do you know how to cook? I didn't know it.'', I said.  
''Yeah…Ul taught me.'', Gray said with a sad smile.  
''Oh I see..''  
I didn't say anything else. I knew that when Gray was mention his teacher was feeling sad.  
''Breakfast is ready'', he announced.  
He put the plates at the table. Then he took a sit.  
Everything was so yummy. I had forgotten how awful my stomach was feeling.  
''How is it? I tried my best'', Gray told me.  
''Everything is perfect! You didn't have to get into this trouble'', I said.  
Gray gave me a soft smile, ''I don't care as long as it is for you.''  
I blushed….. Why is he making those comments?  
After a while, he had done eating ,''I am full'', he said, ''I am going to the guild. Will you come with me?''  
''Go first. I will come later. If we go together, they may thought that something is going on between us.''  
''Okay…..but be careful! Are you feeling okay? Do you feel dizzy or do you feel pain anywhere? Are you 100% fine? Do you want me to take you at the doctor? Or do you n-'', he asked till I interrupted him.  
''Don't worry! I am fine!'', I said.  
He smiled to me. He stood up and came close to me. Then he kissed me on the cheek!  
''See you later my princess..'', he told me. Then he looked at my belly, ''You too my beautiful baby.''  
I am sure that my whole face was red, ''What's this?''  
''Eh? I told that I would make you feel like a princess here. I will take care both of you. Do you mind?''  
''J-just don't surprise me!'', I said, trying to calm myself that it was just a kiss on the cheek.  
Gray smiled and then he left.  
Damn him! He mustn't do those things. It is bad for my heart. I hate him! He knows my feelings for him and he still….  
After I finished eating, I went to the guild.  
Almost everyone, I knew was there.

''Lucy!'', Natsu said and surprised me.  
''Natsu! What's up?'', I asked him.  
''I am bored…Anyway, I want to ask you something..''  
''What?'', I asked.  
''I went to your room yesterday at night, you weren't there, did something happened?'', he asked.

Had he gone to my room so fast? What would I say now? I wasn't ready.  
From now on, I will be staying with Gray because I am pregnant and he is the father. That's what I would say if everything was normal.  
''I-I will be staying with….A friend of mine for 1-2 months because she broke her leg and she can't take care of herself. I forgot to tell you.'', I tried to say with an innocent face.  
Natsu was looking me with a weird face.  
Please believe me. Please, please!  
''Ok….Anyway, I wanted also tell you about going for a job!''  
''Eh?''  
''Happy and me are broken….So we have to go to a mission. Let's tell Erza and this idiot, Gray to come with us. Will you come?'', Natsu asked.  
''Yeah, I wi-''  
''She won't'', Gray said.  
When did he come? And why won't I go?  
Gray gave me a death glare.  
''Gray! Why she won't?'', Natsu asked angry.  
I wanted to ask the same thing.  
''Lucy told me that she has to do something, right Lucy?'', Gray told and looked me.  
He was lying. But why?  
''Oh yeah. I forgot! Sorry Natsu. My friend won't let me come. It is dangerous for her health! I don't want something bad happen to her….Next time!''  
Natsu looked me suspicious.  
''I will go alone'', he said finally with a sad face.  
When he left, I looked Gray angry.  
''Why?!'', I whispered to him.  
''We will talk at home'', he said and left.  
What is wrong with him?

I went at his home first. I was really tired to talk with anyone. I sit on the couch and read a book. It was about a girl and a boy who were in love but they couldn't admit this feeling. But one day they told that they love each other. It was romantic. I was hoping that I would be normal like this girl and met a boy like this. But my life was not at all normal. But I was happy that I had a big family. Fairy tail is so precious to me.  
I didn't hear, when Gray came. I just felt his presence next to me.  
''Welcome back'', I said, not looking at him.  
''Thank you'', he just said.  
We didn't say anything for a while. Why isn't he talking? I was tired of this.  
''Why didn't you let me go on this mission?'', I asked.  
''Why? Lucy, you are pregnant! You can't!'', he shouted.  
''Doctor said that the first four months I can go, on any mission with someone. I will be alright.'', I said.  
''What if you got hurt?! What if something happens to baby?'', he asked me.  
''I will be careful. I will only use my keys, I won't use my whip!, I said.  
''No, I won't let you!'', he said.  
''Gray! Natsu and Erza will be there! Erza is a S class mage! Everything will be fine! You will also be there! And we don't have to choose a difficult job! Something easy!'', I said.  
''I said no! You won't! Why do you want to go? You don't have to pay your rent, now! Natsu can go alone!''  
''I have to pay my things! I won't let you pay instead of me! You aren't rich!'', I shouted to him.  
''What are you saying? I will do anything for you. You won't go! That's my final decision! This subject is finished!''  
''What are you? Are you my dad to decide for me?'', I barked.  
''I am your friend who knows what it is good for you and cares for his child!'', he shouted.  
''His child? It is my child too! I am the only one who knows what it is good for me!'', I said.  
''Look Lucy! This won't end up anywhere. Go to your room!''  
''What am I now? Your prisoner?''  
''Lucy!''  
''Please let me go! I will be careful! I won't let anything happen to the baby!''  
''Do you want so bad to go there for Natsu? Do you love him?'', he asked without looking me.  
''For Natsu? What do you mean? Gray! You know my feelings and you still think that I love Natsu? What should I say now? I told you the reason I want to go! Ask the doctor if you don't believe me! She told me that there is no fear. Do you think that I would put the life of our child in a danger?''  
''Lucy if anything happens to baby…..if anything happens to you…..if you….if you die….do you know what will I do? I will kill myself. I can't let you anything happen to you!''  
''Come with us then, if you are afraid! You will see that nothing will happen! And also I am not an unprotected girl! I know how to fight! I can't protect the baby and me! When my mother was pregnant to me, she did the same thing and nothing happened because my dad was there too.''  
''No!''  
''I see…..you don't want to go on a mission together so you can go with Juvia and have fun. I know that you have come closer lately. Well then I can go alone with the others and you can have some lovey-dovey moments! I don't mind! You have told me how you feel about me. I am your precious nakama. I don't want to make you feel bad because I love you. Everyone knows that Juvia is the best choice for you. She loves you very much! You can have a happy ending together. You can have a baby that both want. Don't worry.''  
What was this? Why did I mention the ''Juvia matter''? I didn't want to be heard that I was jealous of Juvia. How did this happen? I am rarely jealous of something. And of course I don't shout about it! So what's wrong with me. The words came from my mouth without noticing what I was saying.  
''Lucy! Stop! I don't want to hear anything else from you!'', he shouted louder.  
He doesn't understand me. Just a moment. Was that tears on my cheeks? I don't know if it is pregnancy or not but lately, I cry many time and I can't hold on. The morning, the moment at the kitchen, when he said those words and kissed me, I didn't expect that everything would be destroyed so fast.  
''I shouldn't have come here.'', I said and burst into tears.  
I stood up.  
''I HATE YOU GRAY FULLBUSTER!'', I shouted to him.  
I run to my room, locked myself into it and cried.

* * *

Meow98: That chapter was...*sigh* I had written 3 pages and then...i deleted it! I don't know how -_- Now I have learnt to save it often .  
Well I want to thank those who read/fave/alert/follow my story! Also special thanks to those who reviewed !  
jdcocoagirl  
Guest  
Rejected14  
Kara Heartfilla  
Jasmine-.-Momo-chan  
ice-hime  
Thank you! *hugs*  
Well till next chapter ;) Don't forget to review


	6. Is the end coming soon?

Jeez school began ¬_¬  
From now on I not going to post chapters soon -sigh-  
Sorry...  
Maybe I will post , if I had many reviews XD

* * *

When, I woke up, next morning, I was feeling dizzy and my eyes were red. At least, I hadn't my morning sickness. That's rare. But the worst thing was that my heart was broken. I couldn't believe what had happened. Why did he react like this? How could I face him? What would I say? I had never fight with Gray again. That's something that I would never wish to happen.  
I took a big breath. I get dressed and sat for in my bed.  
_Lucy calm down. Just go inside and tell him ''goodmorning'' , like you usually do. It was just a fight. He has probably forget it.__ He can't be angry.  
_That was what I was trying to tell to myself.  
_That fight was serious. He can't have forg__ot__t__en__ it. He will be probably be angry since you weren't hearing him. Also you mention ''the juvia matter''. He isn't your boyfriend or something like that, so you can't control him. He is your friend! You should wish him , Juvia and him be happy. And also you told him that you hate him. __How should he react? __  
_That's what my myself replied to me.  
I decided to leave my room. I couldn't stay there, the whole day.  
He was looking outside the window. It was such a nice day today.  
''Good morning'', I said with a slow voice.  
He looked at me.  
''Good morning, how are you?'', he asked.  
Awful, I wanted to say.  
''I am okay, u?''  
''I prepared breakfast'', he told me.  
Why didn't he reply to my answer. I guess, that's bad, right? Oh my god, will I do? I am sure, he is angry.

''Oh, thank you, have you already eaten?'', I asked.  
The atmosphere was bad.  
''Yes'', he said without looking me.  
How should I deal it with it? I touched my belly. My baby gave me power and love.  
I went close him and started preparing myself about how to apologise. That fight wasn't actually my fault. But I couldn't stand seeing him being angry with me.  
''I-I….'' , I started to say.  
''Lucy, I have to tell you something'', he said with a serious voice.  
I must looking him with fear. What would he say to me? I have to leave the house or he hates me or he is dating Juvia or he would never like to see me again. I wanted to cry. I didn't want to hear what he would say to me.  
''I will go on a job'', he said.

On a job? He is joking. He didn't even sit to consider last night. He had already decided by himself. I can't believe him!  
My anger came to the surface again.  
''I have left you a telephone number at kitchen's table. If something will happen, call this and a friend of mine will come. I have already told her about you. So you don't have to worry'', he said.  
''Do whatever you want'', I told him more angry than ever.  
''You stay here''  
''Where I can go?'', I asked with sarcasm.  
He stared me. I had the feeling that he wanted to say something.

''Well I am going now'', he just said.  
Had he already prepared his stuffs? Is he leaving like that? With us having fight.

''See you, Lucy'', he said before leaving.

I love the way he says my name. But now I wanted to kill him.  
He was probably waiting to reply. What could I say? Ok have fun? That's not going to happen.  
I didn't say anything. I wanted to show him that I was angry.  
He left.  
I was alone. I was feeling both angry and sad. I would never understand Gray!  
I wouldn't follow his advise about staying here. I wouldn't stay at home like a usual housewife. I wasn't even a housewife!  
I knew what I should do.

''Natsu!'', I shouted.  
I hadn't run faster in my  
Natsu came close me, ''Lucy! What do you want here?''  
''Do you still want me to come with you?'', I asked.  
Natsu looked for a while. Then give me a big smile. His smile is so cute….  
''Of course Lucy! We are a team!'', he said.  
I smiled at him. Natsu is a really good friend.  
He took my hand. That surprised me. I blushed.  
''Come on! Everyone is waiting us at the train station!''

I didn't care what Gray would say. I would follow my heart.  
But I wouldn't have fun on that job, like every time. The person who I love wasn't there. And we had a fight. That made my heart hurting.  
Maybe I should forget Gray and go on. He has done the same thing. There are many things that I should think on this trip now that we are apart each other….

BE CONTINUED….  
Will Lucy's love for Gray end here?

* * *

Meow98: How was it? :3 I wrote another Gralu story XDD Sorry, but lately I am addicted to this couple ^^'' s/8493007/1/Just-Hold-Me (Just in case you want to read it :p) ...Ahem...thanks those who read/fave/aleart follow my story! :D  
Gray: Special thanks to those who reviewed previous chapter :)  
Hinagiku Zeelmart  
FairyTailFTW  
jbcocoagirl  
Rejected14  
mclailfteanl  
KaraIce  
Jasmine-.-Momo-chan  
Le' CarolinnaXannej421  
illa95  
Guest  
Thank you! :) -strips-  
Lucy: Your clothes =.=**  
Gray: Oops ^^''  
Meow98: Well till next time! Don't forget to review ;DD


	7. Broken Heart & Tears

Νew chapter is up :DD  
Sorry for updating so late but I was so busy =='' I am sorryyyyyyyyy  
I hope you like it! ^^

* * *

I hate it when I have to take difficult decisions. Because you will never know the result of your option. I had to take many decisions in my life. But this one….this one is the most difficult.  
When Natsu and I went to the train station, only Erza and Happy where there. Gray wasn't there.  
''I think he has gone in a mission with Juvia'', Erza said when I asked her about where Gray was.  
With Juvia eh? So that's how things were…  
I wasn't feeling angry or sad….. I was blank inside me. I couldn't feel anything.  
We had already ride the train.  
Natsu has already sick. Poor him! I was feeling awful to see him like that every time. Gray would tease him and we would laugh. Nothing like that happened today. There was a depressing silence.  
''Lucy are you okay?'', Happy asked.  
''Eh?'', I asked turning my face from window to him.  
''You are touching your belly the whole time, are you sick?'', he said.

I instantly took my hearts of it.  
''Hehe, no I am fine'', I said trying to sound calm.  
That's the only thing we said during our travelling.  
"I couldn't even bear to smile, I just couldn't.  
That was our worst mission ever! I am sure of it!  
Gray where are you? I hate the feeling that we are drifting away from each other and I can't do anything about it.

''I am so tired'', Natsu murmured when we arrived at the hotel where we would stay.  
The travelling of train had taken us about 3 hours and then we had to find the person who had put the request. We had to catch a thief. We were so exhausted. so we decided to do it the day after.  
''Natsu! You have told this at least 1000 times!'', Erza shouted.  
''You aren't the one who has motion sickness'', Natsu told her back.  
''Don't you say that you are strong? How can you have a weakness like this?'', she replied back.  
''What are you talking about? Of course I am the stronger! Fight me to prove it to you!''  
''Lucy tell them something!'', Happy told me poking me.  
''Not going to happen'', Erza said.  
''Lucy? Are you okay?'', Happy said.  
I snapped out of my world.  
''Eh? Yes I am!'', I said with a fake smile.  
Happy looked me with a worried look.  
''Come on Happy! Let's go to our room!'', Natsu said and took him with him.  
Erza and me were left alone.  
Erza signed, ''That kid…Anyway let's go Lucy''

I nodded and followed her to the room that we would share.  
''Do you mind if I have first a bath?'', she asked me when we entered into the room.  
''No, no, go ahead'', I replied.  
She smiled kindly to me and went to the bathroom.  
I sat in the bed.  
I couldn't take it anymore. It hurts the most when the person that made you feel so special yesterday, makes you feel unwanted today. I can't tell if it's killing me or making me stronger. Now I know why people are afraid to fall in love….because it hurts so much when they lose it. I have to realize that some people can stay in our hearts but not in our lifes. I guess I am weak. Not only physical but mental too. I can't fight.

''Lucy? Are you crying'', Erza asked me suddenly. She surprised me.  
''I-I am fine'', I tried to said but it was heard too fake.  
She came close and sat next to me.  
''Yeah, I can see that'', she said with a sarcastic tone.  
''It's nothing….don't worry'', I said.  
I was such a big liar. How could I see that when my whole face was full of tears.  
''How can I not be worry about a friend of mine?'', she shouted to me, ''Now tell me what happened!''  
I had no other choice. I had to share my pain….Or this would kill me.  
''Nee Erza, did you ever do this? Think back on all times you have had with someone and you just replay it in your head over and over again and you look for those signs of trouble?'', I sobbed.  
Erza smiled with a sad way, ''Who did hurt you?''  
''No one'', I said, ''I just can't understand how someone can be so close to us one day and yet so far the next''  
Erza hugged me, ''Don't worry everything will be okay in the end. If it's not okay, then it's not the end''  
''But it hurts…'', I said.

''Happiness depends upon ourselves. I believe in being strong when everything seems to be going wrong. I also believe in next day. Every day may not be good….but there is something good in every day.  
I sobbed.  
''You know, sometimes crying is the only way our eyes speak when our mouth can't explain how broken our heart is. So feel free to cry. Don't hold inside you'', she continued.  
I burst into tears.  
That night, was the most difficult in my life. At least Erza was with me. She is a really understanding person. I own her for calming me a bit.

I managed to take my decision too.  
It's much better to forget and smile than remember and be sad.  
But how can I look the one I love and tell myself it's time to walk away?

* * *

Meow98: Did you like it? 8D...I know it was a little depressing ^^'' but I hope next chapters will get better...  
Lucy&Gray: Hope? ._.  
Meow98: Yeah? ^^'' Anyway I wanted to ask my lovely readers a question  
Do you want Lucy's and Gray's baby be a girl or a _**boy?**_  
I just want to hear your opinion :3  
Now...I want to thank all those warm-hearted people who read/followed/alerted/liked my story :DD  
and of course those who reviewed :3

The Anime Doll 09  
emilyishdabest  
Mirajane S and Erza S  
Guest  
Guest  
Le' CarolinnaXannej421  
Jasmine-.-Momo-chan  
jdcocoagirl  
X-StarMaidenGazer-X

I love you :'D 33

So that's all ^^ Till next time! Don't forget to review! Because review love you ;DDD


	8. Almost kiss?

MINNA CHAPTER 8 IS UP :DD  
ENJOY!

* * *

As I woke up, a wave of nausea swept over me. I kept my eyes closed, trying to get over it.  
Suddenly I felt a known hand to my forehead.  
''Are you awake?'', he whispered softly.  
I started praying that this wasn't true. I must was still dreaming.  
I slowly opened my eyes, facing a raven headed mage. How can this….be possible?

My heart started beating fast since I didn't know what to say.

''Good morning!'', he whispered while gazing at me.  
''G-good morning..'', I murmured as I turn my head to the other side, trying not to look him.  
''Are you feeling okay?'', he asked with a caring way.  
''Y-yeah'', I said, still not looking at him.  
We didn't say anything for a few minutes. He took his hand from my forehead and went close to a window looking outside.  
I sat on the bed. What had happened?  
''Why are you here?'', I asked him.  
He didn't reply immediately.  
''I was on a job close here and met up with Natsu, Erza and Happy. Erza told me that you weren't feeling good and asked me to take care of you while they would complete your job. I ,of course, accepted. I went crazy when I heard you weren't feeling well….Do you want me to take you the doctor? Does your belly hurt or something?'', he asked.  
''I am…okay'', I said.  
He looked at me and approached me. There was a weird atmosphere between us.  
I looked away again. ''You don't have to stay here, you have to finish your mission'', I told him.  
''Don't worry, Juvia will take care of it'', he said.  
So he had gone with Juvia, eh?  
I probably failed not to looking sad. It was so difficult to act normal. My heart was broken. Our discussion with Erza from yesterday night, hadn't solved many things.  
''Why did you go with them?...Lucy you must understand that I am worried about you….about our baby'', he said touching softly my shoulder.  
I stood up and slowly went to watch myself to a mirror near the bed. My eyes were red from crying yesterday. I hoped he wouldn't notice.  
Gray was still waiting for my reply.  
''You have to understand too that I am not a baby'', I just told him.  
He sighed.  
''And anyway I decided that we must finish that thing...I mean staying with you, I don't feel like being close to you, right now'', I continued.  
I was trying so hard not to start crying. I wasn't still mentally prepared for this discussion. I closed my eyes trying to avoid tears escape from my eyes.  
Suddenly I felt someone hugging from behind me. Gray was so warm. I felt his arms wrapped around my belly. He put his head on my shoulder.  
''Lucy…'', he whispered, ''Please…don't leave, I need you in my life…..you and our baby….Since I learnt you were pregnant, I can't imagine my life without you two…..It hurts so much….It feels like someone is stabbing me on my heart'', he continued.  
All those words made me feel so…..sad and happy. Sad because I noticed that Gray was hurting in his heart and happy because I discovered that he really loved us.

I turned to face him. I thought I saw a tear running down on his cheek. I couldn't see him like that. I hugged him.  
''Lucy, I am sorry…I will become a better person for you…My heart hurts just from thinking how much I hurted you…..but please don't leave me'', he whispered to my ear.

''I won't'', I replied.

He looked at my eyes and smiled softly. I melt on his smile. As seconds passed by my heart was beating more and more fast. Gray was quiet and staring at me. His eye contact made me blush and tried to look away but I was unable to do that. I was captured. Gray hold my hand and his expression to his face change to intense. He started leaning closer to me. I could feel his breath to my face. A warm feeling took over me. He stared a while at my lips and then back to my eyes. The distance between us was becoming smaller and smaller.  
We had started closing our eyes but….

We heard a huge noise, like something was breaking.  
We turned our heads only to face a broken door and Natsu appearing.  
''You baka! What did you do?!'', Gray started screaming.  
''I wanted to see how Lucy is!'', Natsu yelled and approached Gray with a threaten way.  
Not another fight...  
''Guys, stop, it's better not to destroy the hotel'', I said.

''But Lucy, your life is danger with him!'', Natsu said.  
''What did you said!?'', Gray shouted.

''You are a squinty eyes!'', Natsu replied.

''And you a flame headed!'', Gray told him.  
Like I had guess, they had started fighting. I moved corner to avoid getting hurt. They were doing like a baby.  
Erza, suddenly appeared. I hoped she was going to separate them. But no!…She started fighting with them….Master wouldn't be happy about the destruction of this hotel.  
But anyway I had more important things to care.  
What if…..what if Natsu hadn't come in?….what if nothing had interrupted us?...we would have continued?...WOULD GRAY AND ME HAVE KISSED?!

* * *

Meow98: Sooo how was it? Did you like? Review so I learn :) Thanks those who read,follow,fave my story and of course those who review!  
MrPotatoChips  
hottieanimegurl  
Liz

Lunagorn

The Anime Doll 09  
andulgence  
Guest  
InfinityGreylu  
.503  
nla41273  
THANK YOU! ICE-CREAM TO EVERYONE -gives- ;D  
And now it's time for me to watch fairy tail ova 5 ^^  
Gray: You have watched more than 100000 times  
Meow98: but i like sooooo much W  
Gray&Lucy: -sigh-  
Meow98: Well till next time C: Ja neeeee~


End file.
